


distraction

by lady_gt



Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [11]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, laurence suffers and cries a lot, micolash is fucking garbage, oh also bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Laurence is becoming something of a distraction. Micolash takes it upon himself to deal with that.
Relationships: Laurence/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840924
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mario_della_Sapienze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario_della_Sapienze/gifts).



It's nothing short of unfair.

Laurence has garnered a bit of a reputation down at Byrgenwerth - two, actually. The first is the bright-eyed young scholar adored by the professors and students for his diligence and charisma, greeting everyone he bumps into with that impossibly lovely smile of his, bringing a sort of zeal and life to the university's dull halls that people thought wasn't possible. The second is Laurence the whore. Oh, he can charm people with honeyed words and small gentlemanly gestures, alright, but what's really been able to get him whatever he wants is the simple fact that he's willing to take a cock up the ass or in his mouth if he has to. And he's certainly got the looks for it, too: Delicate and pretty, soft gray eyes peering out of his smooth, pale face, blonde hair shining like gold.

Micolash knows full well of what goes on behind closed doors. He's not deaf to the sounds of Laurence gagging as one of the students fucks his mouth, nor is he blind to catching him clinging to a desk and drooling all because some nameless scholar ruts into him. If anything, Laurence's presence is a little too intoxicating, far too distracting. Because though he hates him - this filthy little street rat, who probably only ended up at somewhere as good as Byrgenwerth because he whored himself out, and only looks as pretty as he does because of sheer luck - he wants him. Far too often, Micolash has wondered just what it would be like to fuck Laurence for himself? How would his mouth feel stuffed full of his cock, what would it be like to cling to him by his hair and sheath himself inside of him?

There's just one problem.

"It's not as if Laurence is out of your league," Damian comments. "I've never crossed paths with him personally since he's in the year below me and we don't share any classes, but he's not a rare piece of meat."

Micolash grunts, shutting his book. They're in the library during their free period. Of course, he and Damian have to do what they can to keep their voices down - this isn't really something they particularly want others hearing. "It's not that."

"Then there's no problem to be had! Laurence has probably whored himself out to everyone else at Byrgenwerth by now - wouldn't be surprised if Master Willem fucked him."

"The old professor? That's fucking disgusting, Damian."

"Disgusting, but not surprising. If he's getting money or higher scores in exchange for his services, I don't think he can really be too picky about it."

"Well, there was that one time I think I overheard him sucking one of the professors off."

"So there you have it. Laurence is available, and you're no pauper either - you're not going to have any problem paying him. So what's the problem?"

True. Micolash _is_ from one of the more wealthy, influential families in Yharnam, after all. No surprise that they managed to secure their oldest son a spot at Byrgenwerth thanks to gold. But...

"It appears that Laurence is _very_ adamant about letting anyone and everyone at Byrgenwerth use him as their personal cum-rag except for me."

"So you've approached him about the matter before?"

"Yes, multiple times, in fact. And every time he's played dumb with me. I know he's not that ignorant. I _know_ he's not."

Damian stares at him blankly. "What? Why?"

"How should I know? I know I'm not particularly dashing or good-looking, but I've seen Laurence feel up a decent amount of ugly mugs. And if he isn't some kind of lust-fueled sex addict, it's not like he has to be worried about money with me. I've got an entire inheritance's worth, paying him wouldn't make a dent in it."

Footsteps echo in the library halls - out of the corner of his eye, Micolash sees a head of shining blonde hair.

"Speak of the devil, Damo."

"Hmm?" Laurence turns around at Micolash's whispering, perplexed gray eyes falling upon him and his friend. Frantic, Micolash laughs from behind his book.

"Ah, Laurence! Nice to see you. Damo and I-" he jabs into Damian's elbow as discreetly as he can "-were just having a little study session. We didn't think we'd catch you here."

"I see. I'd just realized I'd gotten the wrong resources for an upcoming paper, and stopped by the library to return them and get what I actually needed. I never thought I was that absentminded, but here we are."

"Seeing as you're here, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Oh, is there something you might need help with?"

"...Well, something of that sort."

"Of course, then." He seats himself across from the pair, flashing them a gentle smile - he looks rather innocent given his doe-eyed expression, but Micolash knows the truth of the matter all too well. "What is it you need help with?"

"Actually, I think Micolash was hoping you'd be able to discuss this matter in private."

"Not what I was expecting, but sure. Damian! Mind if we step aside for a bit."

"Heh, not at all."

They make it as far as a few bookshelves away, tucked away by the volumes upon volumes stacked tightly against wood. Laurence glances back at him, a quizzical expression on his face - at least, quizzical on a surface level. Micolash is very much certain that Laurence knows full well understands just what it is he needs help with, and once again is playing dumb. It infuriates him to no end. Laurence is a whore! He's shown in the past his standards are practically non-existent, so long as he's getting money or a fuck at the very least he seems to be satiated.

"You're looking a little peeved, Micolash. Did I do something wrong?"

Micolash rests a hand on his shoulder. The gesture makes Laurence wince. He loves it.

"Won't you service me?"

"What?"

"You've played dumb just about every damned time I tried to approach you about this all in the past. I know what you are and what you do when you think people aren't looking. You'll let anyone here at Byrgenwerth fuck you except for me."

Laurence jerks away, pushing Micolash's hand off his shoulder. 

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I really don't."

It's all an act, the way he shakes his head as Micolash again explains he knows that he's just used as Byrgenwerth's whore. He's _lying_. Which is even worse than just playing dumb. It takes every fiber of his being to not scream at Laurence, plus the knowledge that since they're in the library he'd most likely immediately get kicked out for yelling. He has to keep a lid on it. Even if Laurence infuriates him to no end.

"...Ah, Micolash, I'm sorry. I just don't think I understand what you're trying to say. And the longer we talk about this, the more upset you seem to be getting - you know, I think I'll just leave and give you some space." Before Micolash can do anything, he watches Laurence hurry off.

He returns to where Damian is sitting, letting out a sigh of disappointment. "Did you hear?"

"Everything. Mostly the parts where you were moments away from screaming at him."

"Very funny, Damo. Do you have any idea as to why he's avoiding me so much?"

"I don't know, Micolash. I really don't."

"Well, I'll have to figure out why, I need to kn-"

_He's afraid of me._

He can tell when he remembers the way his eyes shifted, even though he tried to act as ignorant yet well-mannered as he could - always the gentleman, Laurence. It was in how he fiddled with his hands as Micolash spoke, almost as though he was closing in on himself in an effort to escape. And then at the last moment he hurried off, seizing a rare opportunity to escape from the one who'd been antagonizing him. Can Laurence tell just how much Micolash loathes him? Because he doesn't belong here, he belongs with his legs spread open as a whore ought to be? Or is he just intimidated?

"Something the matter?"

He sits back down next to Damian, the realization that dawns on him transforming his anger into elation. 

"Oh, there's nothing the matter, Damian. I've got it figured out now. I'm fine."

_I'll give him better reasons to be afraid of me._

* * *

Laurence seems to be avoiding him. This doesn't surprise Micolash - that last encounter of theirs probably scared him off for a while. They have several of the same classes, and Laurence always makes an effort of huddling around with some of the other students when they're tasked with group assignments, or making sure that he takes a seat a good few desks away from Micolash. Some days Micolash dares to hold eye contact with him, and is greeted with Laurence's eyes going wide with... worry or indignation (he can't tell, if he's bing completely honest) before averting his gaze from Micolash to focus on something else. It's more than a little frustrating, and he doesn't know what to do about it.

At the same time, Micolash revels in the fact that he's making Laurence feel afraid. He's always contemplated that it might be a possibility he'd intimidate people given his status, but it's only with Laurence that he can tell he's making him scared. The conversations they've had are far and few in between, usually about matters like schoolwork. But Micolash remembers what he'd thought right after that encounter at the library: He'll give Laurence a way to feel afraid, but he doesn't know how.

Things change during a lecture.

The professor at the front drones on. Micolash glances at his classmates: They're all bored to tears, bored out of their skulls and waiting to be dismissed. He's not particularly pleased about these arrangements either. He's always despised the lectures at Byrgenwerth - were he to start a school, he'd do what he could to make sure that the workload was genuinely interesting and fresh, an accurate hands-on reflection of the school's ideals of innovation and new ideas. Not here. Not like Byrgenwerth. At least he actually has the money to start his own school. Bored at starting at the mottled spots and cracks on the wall ahead of him, Micolash glances around and begins to tune out the professor's prattling on-

A sudden noise grabs his attention.

His ears prick up. _What in the world...?_

Micolash listens intently, struggling to pick through the professor's words to properly discern what he's hearing. As the sound sharpens, he realizes what it is: Ragged, wet breathing, maybe some rough, soft laughter thrown in - but above all is the _moaning_. As though something's going on that ought not to be.

"Mm, yes - Laurence, your hands are just as good as your mouth-"

When he turns his head he sees it. Laurence somehow ended up right next to him, ignorant of his presence - poor boy must've let his guard down. He's occupied: Jerking off the student next to him, Micolash can see the pink cock head pushing out from around Laurence's fingers where he's gripping him. He's leaning further away from Micolash in his seat, cupping a hand around his mouth to whisper words in the student's ear. Either the professor here's too old or too apathetic to what's going on to properly intervene. He's got to wonder how long this has been going on, though. It's a wonder that Laurence and this other student haven't gotten kicked out, let alone face any sort of punishment for what is obviously against the rules.

Then Laurence locks eyes with him. He expects fear at first, but the expression greeting him is a mixture of smugness and relief.

Micolash feels several emotions in succession, the first one being blinding rage.

 _The nerve of him._ He clenches his jaw so hard he wonders for a moment if his teeth might have cracked. _The nerve of Laurence, to pleasure another one of the students with his hand when he'd been playing dumb around me for so long. Not only is he a worthless little prostitute who thinks he can mingle with Byrgenwerth scholars of all people, but he's also a liar and a hypocrite on top of that as well._

The second emotion Micolash feels is eagerness. If, he decides, he'd wanted to show Laurence just what it is he needs to be afraid of, now is a good time to do so. He's waited around long enough, it'd be better to fuck him now that he's only semi-aware of his presence nearby.

Laurence stiffens when Micolash puts a hand on his shoulder. The speed of him running his fingers slippery with pre-cum up and down his fellow scholar's length quicken, as though he knows what's about to happen. It's back to fear dancing in those captivating gray eyes of his - delectable, beautiful fear Micolash savors. The student bites down hard on his knuckles to keep the volume down, oblivious to the third person who'd decided all of a sudden to join in on their activities.

"So," Micolash hisses. "You said you had no idea what I was talking about."

Now all the color's drained from Laurence's face. He starts to turn his face away from Micolash, to hide the dread ever-so-present, but Micolash reaches his fingers up to pinch him by the chin and turn his face so he's staring directly back at him.

"I didn't," Laurence whispers.

"Sure you did. But here you are using your hands on another one of the students."

"He asked me to! I wasn't going to turn him down-"

"Laurence?"

The third member of their party looks up to see Laurence engaged in conversation. Micolash acts quickly, letting go of Laurence's chin to dig the fingers of his free hand into his shoulder - he loves the way his face briefly scrunches up in pain at the gesture before he forces himself to calm down.

"Ah, it just so happens that Laurence was about to let me use him as well," he says. "Weren't you?"

Laurence shakes his head. "I-"

"-It's nothing, he's just nervous about what's to come. This being a public space and all. Seems like he's worried about you having to share him."

"That's not what I'm worried about at a- mmph!"

He shuts up when Micolash spreads his hand over his mouth. _The professor hasn't noticed us yet? He must be either really stupid, blind, or going out of his way to ignore us._ For a moment or two they're completely quiet, save for Laurence whistling hot breath between Micolash's fingers in an attempt to breathe. He's shaking like a leaf so close to him. And Micolash loves it. He loves the control he feels during this moment. He surveys the scholar - Laurence has long since let go of him, he's covering up his cock with his hands - and he can tell by the look on his face that he _knows_. But judging by the anticipation in his eyes, the scholar probably doesn't care.

"You better not breathe a word to anyone about this," he hisses to Laurence. "Wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen, right?"

(He doesn't actually have any threats to act out. He just wants to stoke the flames of fear.)

Laurence nods. Is that a quiet little whimper he lets out? He hopes it is.

"You know... I'm actually a little tired of you using your hand on me... how about your mouth?"

"Isaac," he whispers through Micolash's fingers. _So that's his name._

When Micolash moves his hand away from Laurence's shoulder, it rests dangerously upon his throat. He can feel the thumping of his pulse just beneath his fingertips, vibrating frantically beneath the layer of skin. Laurence has such soft and supple skin, Micolash realizes, the first time he's ever felt him so closely before. He can't believe it: For a little while Laurence is his to fuck, his to control, his to break. 

"Don't you remember what I said? Maybe you ought to listen to Isaac." To Isaac, he adds on: "I'll use his ass."

Laurence seems hesitant to push his head down at first, scrunching his eyes shut in disgust. Poor thing, trying to cling onto what remains of his non-existent dignity - even after Micolash had made clear that he's not above hurting him in order to get him to obey, the nerve. It takes him yanking harshly on Laurence's hair for him to bend downwards, the tip of Isaac's cock brushing against his soft lips. He stays there for a few moments, clamping his mouth shut - it's a bit harder to see his eyes from his vantage point, but Micolash can feel the warmth of his body trembling beneath the heavy robes he wears. Another reminder of the beautiful, beautiful fact that Laurence is afraid.

"Go on," whispers Isaac. "Suck me off. It's not as if the old professor'll catch us. And you know, if he does... well, let's just say that we all know who'll be taking most of the blame."

Laurence begins by flicking his tongue out, a flash of pink darting against open air. For a moment Micolash is miffed - he wants to feel Laurence engulf his half-hardened cock in his soft, warm mouth - but then remembers he's getting to fuck him proper. He didn't come prepared for this, though, he doesn't have any sort of lubrication on him.

"My apologies, Laurence, but I haven't got any lubrication. It looks as though you're going to have to take me raw." Micolash leans over to catch sight of Laurence fully engulfing Isaac into his mouth, hot tears trickling out of his eyes and drool shiny on his cock. He pats at Laurence's hair, admiring how soft and silky the strands of blonde feel beneath his thin, spindly fingers. "You'll be alright with that, won't you?"

Micolash only earns a faint moan - Fear? Arousal? He doesn't know, doesn't want to know - in response. He smiles to himself, patting at Laurence's head once more.

"Of course you will. You're probably loose, no doubt you got someone to fuck you not long before us, right?" Isaac cuts in.

"Mm-" 

Isaac pulls his mouth off his cock. Saliva slides down Laurence's lower lip, his gray eyes distorted by tears. Micolash is quick to clap a hand over Laurence's mouth again. He's certain that based on his previous whispers that Laurence will be good for him and not make any noise, but he can't be too sure.

"It'll be less risky if it's just you," Isaac says. 

"Yes, I understand."

He starts to pull down Laurence's clothes. It's a pity they aren't occupying more closed-off quarters, otherwise he'd be able to get a proper look at Laurence's body. But at least he can feel the stretch of smooth skin beneath his fingers, nails raking against silky stretch of his stomach. If he scratches hard enough he'll leave behind at least a few pale pink streaks riddling Laurence's skin, a reminder of just where he is and who he ought to listen to. Laurence's breath condenses against his clamped fingers, hot and moist on his skin.

"You've been so good for me this far, Laurence. Make sure you'll continue to be good for me."

Laurence answers him with fearful sniffling, trembling body tensing up against Micolash when he hears the telltale rustling of clothing being removed. It's tricky work so he has to remove his hand, cursing to himself and praying that Laurence won't let out a peep. He doesn't. He's good like Micolash asked him to be, even though his breathing is wet and uneven from time spent crying. How long has he been crying? Micolash wonders. Not that the answer matters, of course, but...

"I know this'll hurt you, so try not to be too vocal about it, will you?"

He's quick about sheathing himself inside once he's wetted himself with spit and dragged Laurence onto his lap, jamming his fingers into his mouth to silence him. He can feel Laurence's walls tearing just a little around him - he must not have let anyone fuck him earlier this morning. But, oh, the feeling of him fluttering so tight and soft around him, clamping down unwillingly on Micolash's cock as though he's been hungry for it nearly his whole life... Micolash can feel himself beginning to shake and is grateful for the support of the chair he remains in. It's plain as day that he's hurting Laurence: Not just by the blood he can feel trickling warm against his cock, but from the despairing little moans vibrating against Micolash's hand, the tears wet and slick on his cheeks smudging against Micolash's skin. His fear is so tangible, so wonderful, most importantly it is a reminder of the weapon Micolash has to use against him. Fear.

"Oh," he breathes, pushing in and out of Laurence just a little, "You feel wonderful."

He fucks Laurence quickly and messily, the pre-cum that rapidly drips down his cock slicking up Laurence's insides. He knows it still must hurt judging by the soft noises of pain Laurence lets get out around his fingers, but doesn't care. He's taking what's his. Laurence begins to trace his soft tongue over the protrusions of Micolash's knuckles, around his short, sharp-edged nails - still clearly in pain but adjusting. He's doing what he's supposed to without even being told. He gropes around Laurence, the fingers on his free hand dancing over his stomach and down past his pants and that's when he finds it. Laurence is hard, achingly so, beneath his only partly-removed pants.

"Laurence, you never told me you'd get off to any of this." He presses his hand down hard. Not too hard, though, in case it causes Laurence to be too loud.

Micolash turns to Isaac, now a voyeur. He's got his knuckles crammed into his mouth, hand shoved down into his pants. _He must be really enjoying this._

He keeps his mouth shut about it. He's already taken one too many risks in trying to get Laurence to himself, and doesn't want to lose that opportunity now.

It's wonderful. Laurence feels so soft against him, scrabbling to maintain balance while his heart beats loudly in his chest. He's so... delicate against Micolash, so vulnerable to his grasp and touch. He gets to taste him, to leave scratch marks and bites all across his smooth skin, to make him bleed. He's so tight around Micolash, moving ever-so-slightly so that he can push up and down into him. All the while he breathes softly, tongue splayed limp against Micolash's fingers and drool leaking out of his mouth. He can tell by the tenseness of his movement that he'll cum in a matter of moments thanks to this.

He cums with a grunt, letting his seed spill sticky into Laurence. When he looks down dark red streaks against the dribbles of white cum spilling out, stinging wet on his skin. Laurence wheezes at the sensation, and when he unconsciously squeezes even tighter around Micolash's cock a strangled gasp escapes his throat. Laurence must still be hard. Poor thing.

"It's okay, Laurence," he coos, "You were wonderful. You can cum if you need to."

Laurence remains stiff. Seeing how that's not doing a thing to ease him up, Micolash cranes forward and closes his lips over part of his neck. He sucks there, letting his teeth dig against the skin. First comes another gasp, then a faint moan - not of pain, though, but not quite pleasure either. More... relief. He must be glad that it's finally over, even though Micolash is disappointed he couldn't do all that he wanted. He starts to relax, struggling to pull himself off-

"Remember your place here, Laurence. Beneath me."

A faint whimper of fear. He extracts his fingers from Laurence's mouth just so he can dig his fingers harshly against his arm.

"You're well aware of that fact, aren't you?"

A gulp. Then:

"Yes, Micolash. I know."

He redresses hastily and sits curled up in his seat for the rest of the lecture, shuddering and staring at the front of the room. Micolash doesn't bother to watch him. He knows he won't tell - even if Laurence did just see it as another job, he's probably too frightened about the experience to tell. But he got what he wanted. He got to feel himself inside of Laurence, finally deciding to take what he needed then and there. And he'll be happy to do it again.

At the end of the lecture, Laurence stumbles a little on his way out of the classroom. His pained expression draws the attention of a few students nearby, one of whom asks, "Is something the matter, Laurence?"

Micolash watches him give a weak smile.

"No, nothing's the matter. Nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> first request done!!! happy 2021 yall


End file.
